Euphemism
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Oh dear, why would Quinn and Rachel be doing that kind of thing in the choir room?


**A/N: Wow... haven't been here in a while... and I end up giving more random crap... oh well (: ... hopefully it will be enjoyable anyway... even if I have the sneaking suspicion that someone already did something like this...**

**Oh well... Also, possible OOC-ness again because I'm still not too sure about my characterization… and yeah… hopefully I'm doing a better job with that…**

**Also-also, there's going to be very small, but very obvious Finn-bashing… again… me thinks I need new material. :P**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet… much too quiet for Kurt Hummel to be ten minutes early for Glee practice. Usually Rachel Berry's singing could be heard from the room, even during those rare times when she was <em>trying<em> to sing quietly.

As he got closer to the choir room, Kurt began to hear some hushed whispers coming from the room. The brunette tries to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't budge; the door was locked.

He pushes his ear against the door, trying to listen in on who was in the room.

"…touch… not sure…if…"

"…alright… it's ok… trust…"

Kurt narrows his eyebrows in confusion. Was that Rachel… and Quinn? What did they need to talk about alone?

"Kurt, what are you doing?" A voice behind him inquires.

The senior turns around to see his friends, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. He brings his finger to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet. Kurt gestures the three over to the door.

"What's going on?" Mercedes tries again.

"Rachel and Quinn are in there talking about something." The brunette answers softly.

"What exactly are they talking about?" Tina asks.

"Shh… just listen." Kurt says to end the conversation.

The four present Glee club members try to continue to listen to the conversation. Luckily, the two girls in the room were speaking a little bit more loudly and clearly. However, the four never expected to hear the next few sentences.

"Oh Rachel, I never knew you were so good at this…" A loud moan came from Quinn.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice, Quinn. In fact…"

"Shh… less talking… more…"

Mercedes was the first to withdraw from the door, followed by Tina and Kurt who had noticeable blushes on their faces.

"What the hell? Are they doing what I'm sure they're doing?" The single black girl in the group whispers to the other three.

Artie snickers to himself, while Tina merely stays silent, still stunned at what she just heard from the other side of the door. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief.

"You guys are crazy… there's no way those two would be doing… _that_… especially in the choir room." The male fashionista says, almost as if he was trying to convince himself too.

Artie shrugs. Kurt could be right. Rachel would probably rant on and on about the sanctity of the choir room and how it wasn't a place for 'canoodling' with your lover or _a place for __other naughtier bedroom activities. _

"Let's just keep listening, guys." The glasses wearing boy says, trying to get as close as he can to the door with his wheelchair. The other three Glee clubbers follow his lead.

"Is this your first time doing this, Rachel?" They hear the blonde ask.

Surprisingly, they hear the brunette answer with a stutter. "Y…yeah…"

"Mmm… so good…" Quinn moans in satisfaction. "Rachel…?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"You're being so gentle… I don't mind if you go a little… _harder_…" The four thought it was their imagination, but it sounded like the blonde's voice had suddenly went an octave lower.

"Of course… whatever you want, Quinn."

The last thing they hear is an excited or surprised sounding shriek coming from the blonde before they all withdrew from the door for the second time. Whatever doubts they had in the beginning about Rachel and Quinn were completely destroyed. All four were so shocked that they didn't even notice the two new people that have joined them.

"Who knew the midget had it in her?" Santana asks rhetorically with a smirk on her face, rubbing her chin in thought.

Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina scream in surprise. Somehow both Puck and Santana were able to sneak next to them without either of the four noticing.

"How did you two get here?" Both Mercedes and Kurt ask hastily.

"We've been here for a while actually." Santana answers them.

"Yeah… you guys were just too into my baby mama and my Jewish princess getting it on…" Puck adds with a grin.

_'My hot little Jewish princess is finally growing up…' _He thinks to himself, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

The four of them had the decency to blush or look away guiltily.

"Now at least move over a bit so we can hear too!" The Latina shoves between Tina and Artie while Puck tries to find some room next to Kurt and Mercedes.

Though with some difficulty, the now six Glee club members were able to make a little bit more room for the newcomers so they could all listen to Rachel and Quinn.

"Ow! Where do you think you're groping?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Quinn! I didn't mean to do that…"

"Ugh… it's fine, Rachel… just keep doing what you were doing before."

"Ok Quinn…"

The six hear a pause in dialogue, minus the blonde's moans, before Rachel continues to talk.

"Are you maybe… going to return the favor… or are you going to leave after…?" The brunette asks.

"I'm not going to leave, Rachel… but… I'm kind of new to this…" Quinn answers, almost sounding coy with the other girl.

"Don't worry; I'm a great teacher…"

"Ohh... Rachel... _no one's ever touched me like this before_..."

Santana shakes her head while mumbling something quietly in Spanish with a smile on her face. Puck snickers to himself, as well.

"I always knew there was something between them."

The five Glee clubbers turn to Santana to see her girlfriend, Brittany, next to her.

"What's Brittany talking about?" Artie whispers to Tina who merely shrugs at him.

"Hey San… do you think Rachel will teach me too if I ask her?" The other blonde asks, her blue eyes nearly sparkling.

The brunette whispers something in Brittany's ear so the others can't hear. As Santana pulls away, the blonde giggles quietly.

"That's pretty wanky, San." She says simply.

"Whoa… what's everyone doing outside?" Yet another voice asks.

They all turn around to see Finn Hudson giving the small group a questioning look.

"The Hobbit and Tubbers are getting their mack on during Glee club." Santana answers him plainly.

The tall boy narrows his eyes in confusion at the Latina's odd words. "That's gross… they're straight, Santana." He retorts back seriously.

The brunette scoffs at the other boy's ignorance, rolling her eyes at him. Brittany and Kurt frown at him, while Puck shakes his head. The others merely look at him in surprise.

"What?" Finn asks his fellow Glee club members, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Nothing, Hudson… why don't you hear it for yourself?" The Latina moves out of the way, taking Brittany with her. Tina and Artie make some room for him, as well.

"Fine!" He says before pressing his ear against the door.

"Wait Rachel, I- Ah!" Quinn bites down a moan.

"Quinn… are you sensitive here?" Rachel touches _that spot_ once more.

"N- no…" The blonde lies between clenched teeth.

Rachel rubs _that spot_ again and Quinn screams in either pleasure or pain; no one was too sure which one it was.

Suddenly, Finn starts banging on the door and trying to turn the door knob, unsuccessfully forcing the door open. "Rachel! Quinn!" He screams.

"Finn… what are you doing?" Tina asks, almost scared at the taller boy's actions.

"Rachel's doing something bad to Quinn! I think she's hurting her… I have to help her!" Finn continues his previous actions.

"What the hell, Finn! Dude, you're going to break the door down!" Puck grabs one of Finn's arms and tries to pull him away from the door, but he was having trouble.

"Damn it! Hey guys, a little help here!" Puck asks loudly.

Santana grabs onto Finn's other arm as the rest of the Glee clubbers grab onto his torso. Even Artie helps out as he pulls his fellow football player's belt.

"Guys… stop the violence…" Brittany says quietly, pouting to herself. She was the only one that didn't want to get involved.

Unexpectedly, the door hinges give way, resulting in Finn tripping inside the room and being buried under the bodies of his fellow Glee club members, minus Brittany.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Brittany hears Rachel scream.

With the other members incapacitated for the next few minutes, the only unharmed person peeks into the room.

Brittany sees the other two girls by the piano. Rachel was standing and had one hand over her mouth as she stared at the mass of tangled limbs that were on top of the door. Quinn was also looking over, sitting on a chair. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be sweating slightly.

However, the other blonde noticed that Rachel's hand was on Quinn's shoulders, not on _other certain parts of Quinn's body._

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asks the million dollar question.

The brunette looks down at the blonde she was holding before rubbing her head sheepishly. "I was giving Quinn a massage, Brittany… She was feeling sore after Cheerios' practice… what were you guys doing?" Rachel redirects to the other blonde.

Brittany thinks over her words carefully. "We were all waiting for the Glee club meeting, but the door was locked… so Finn had a great plan to open it himself."

"…and what a great plan it was…" Quinn grumbles to herself, glancing once again at the fallen members. Surprisingly, she couldn't even see Finn under the pile of bodies.

"Oh Brittany, it's wonderful that everyone was so committed to going to practice today… but the meeting was canceled. Mr. Shue was absent today." The brunette tells her.

"That makes sense..." Brittany says to herself. "Coach did seem unusually happy today… I thought I was going crazy when I saw her skipping down the hallway… She was like a pony…"

Rachel and Quinn give Brittany a weird look before the shorter blonde stands up. "Well… Rachel and I have a project to do B… see you tomorrow."

The two girls hop over the bodies before waving bye to the tall blonde. "Bye guys!"

Brittany looks down at her friends and begins helping them up one by one. "Wakey wakey, San." She says, shaking her girlfriend's arm.

There was never a boring day at McKinley High...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"A massage? What kind of excuse was that, Berry?" Quinn asks her girlfriend as she grabs Rachel's hand.

"Oh, at least Brittany believed it, Quinn. We would never hear the end of it if they knew what we were doing on the piano." Rachel answers, snuggling into Quinn's shoulder. The taller girl groans in annoyance.

"What's wrong, baby?" The brunette looks up at her girlfriend.

"I didn't even get to… ugh… stupid Finn…" Quinn complains quietly, blushing slightly.

Rachel gives her a smile. "Don't worry, Quinn. I know a few 'massages' that will help you out."

The blonde gives the shorter girl a kiss on the forehead. "I'll make sure to give you a 'massage' too, Rachel."

The petite girl yelps in surprise when she feels Quinn pinch her butt. The blonde laughs before taking off in a run.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel screams as she takes off after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>And then more Pron happened. <strong>

**The End.**


End file.
